Beloved
by reneez14
Summary: A short song fic about Dom and Lettys love for eachother. Supprise twist at the end!


Title: Beloved

Authors: Renee (Vins Obsession)

Rating: PG

Pairings: Dom/Letty

Disclaimer: Any characters that are from The Fast And The Furious, do not belong to me, and neither does the song. Beloved belongs to Wendy Matthews. I do not have any money to give out, so please don't sue.

**Chica...Thank you so much for your help with this. You are the best. MWAH**

**Beloved**

Letty looked over at her husband. For months now he had been ignoring her and she didn't understand why. She stood behind him in their kitchen. He was washing his breakfast dishes. Her face became puzzled. He never did his own dishes let alone hers. As he finished putting the last plate away, he walked over to the fridge taking lengthy strides. She put her hand on his shoulder and standing on tippee toes, kissed the back of his neck.

"Letty," he whispered.

Her face lit up in anticipation before he walked out of the kitchen with a corona in his hand. Her eyes followed him into the living room where he grabbed his car keys and headed out the front door.

She let out a breath that she was holding and shrugged her shoulders. She knew that he was going to work. He had the same routine every morning for the past five years; only the tasks seemed to take longer to carry out over the past few months. 

He had forbidden her to work after she lost the baby so her days were filled with wandering endlessly around their house, looking for things to keep her occupied. She walked in and out of rooms looking at the photos that hung on the walls, the photos that mirrored their life together.

She sat down in front of the television and turned it on to the channel that picked up the camera he installed in the garage a few years back after they were burgled. She watched him for hours working on the cars. She started to cry as she came to the realisation that he paid more attention to the cars than he did to her. As she became engulfed in her tears she started screaming out his name. Wishing she was there with him, and that things would return to how they used to be.

As her tears subsided, she realised that the only feeling left inside of her was the love that she had for him. Nothing and nobody would ever take that away from her.

It was the same routine every night when he came home from work too. He would eat something little that was in the fridge and then he would have a shower and go to bed. There were no more 'hellos' and no more kisses as he lay in bed. Every night she would wait until he was asleep and then crawl in beside him. She laid her head on her pillow and draped her arm across his stomach. She never slept though, no matter how hard she tried. She would shut her eyes but she never slept. Instead she would lean in close to him and start whispering in his ear all the apologies that she could think of. She apologised for making their arguments worse by yelling back at him, and for not being there when his dad died. She apologised for the times that she was jealous and for the times that she was miserable. Even though she knew that he would never remember her telling him.

She knew that she should leave him. He was forever making empty promises to her and every time he would break them he would break a little piece of her heart with it. But even through all the empty promises she knew that she would love him forever. No one would ever be able to replace him in her heart.

_Here I am, I'm right here__  
__How I wish you could feel me__  
__Standing so close, I'm right beside you, dear__  
__I fly round this old man house__  
__I float through our walls__  
__I scream when I call, while I watch you without me__  
__All I feel, all I am now__  
__Is this love I have for you__  
__Each night its you, you I lay beside__  
__Close my eyes, never to sleep__  
__I tell you all the things I should have said__  
__But you'll never know__  
__How could I act such a part__  
__As to love the one who breaks my heart__  
__I had to go…._

He woke up after a few hours and she watched him walk around the bed and leave the room. She got out of bed and followed him down stairs. He was sitting in the living room watching a music channel on television. She smiled at him and sat beside him.

"Come dance with me, like you used to," she begged him. He turned his head and looked straight though her and then he got up and went back to bed. She just sat there, not knowing what to do. She knew that she could not leave the house that they made theirs. All her best memories were in this house. She knew that she would be here forever.

The rest of the night disappeared in her tears, and as the sun came up she saw him getting breakfast in the kitchen. She stood up off the couch and walked over to him. As she turned the corner she saw Mia in the kitchen with him. They were both looking at a photo that was stuck to the fridge. It was a photo of their wedding day. They were both so happy then, and as she looked at his face now she saw a single tear falling down his cheek, but at the same time he was smiling. Even though watching this was tearing her apart she knew that somewhere deep down inside his heart that he still loved her.

Seeing the scene that was in front of her, she was brought to tears once again. But at the same time she was filled with a calmness that told her that they would both be fine. She turned around and walked up the stairs to get ready for the same day that she carried out every day.

_So put your hands here round my waist__  
__Though you cannot feel my touch, dear__  
__And dance with me, as you did before__  
__I'm bound forever to this house__  
__I can never go beyond that door__  
__I dance alone__  
__So when you think of me, smile__  
__It's the only way that I can see__  
__That you still care for me__  
__Close my eyes, never to sleep__  
__I tell you all the things I should have said__  
__But you'll never know__  
__How could I act such a part__  
__As to love the one who breaks my heart__  
__I had to go….__  
__Here I am, I'm right here__  
__How I wish you could see me, dear__  
_

Mia looked over at Dom and smiled with tears falling down her face too. 

"It's not your fault, Dom," she told him.

"I know, but I still miss her so much," he told Mia with sadness in his voice. "You know, I still visit her grave every day."

Mia looked up at her brother and gave him a hug.

"I miss her too," she whispered, as they stood in silence, grieving for the wife and friend that they had both lost.

**The End**


End file.
